


eyes on me

by b_minor



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ousaka sougo top rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_minor/pseuds/b_minor
Summary: The first time Sougo tops. Alternatively, the first time Ryuu bottoms? That's literally it.RyuuSou Week Day 1: Firsts (NSFW)





	eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Soo it's *checks watch* 4am so I'm a liiiiittle late and I have a midterm in less than twelve hours, but you know what? Worth it. Happy RyuuSou week y'all. I haven't written a PWP in ages.

“How does it feel, Ryuunosuke-san?”

Sougo’s expression is hesitant, almost sweetly shy. It reminds Ryuu of their first time, and feels practically obscene paired with the view of his long, delicate fingers moving at a steady pace in and out of Ryuu’s ass. The feeling is foreign, but far from unwelcome if he were being perfectly honest with himself. He gives his lover a reassuring smile. 

“It feels nice? I’ve never really, um.”

“Been on the other end?”

“Well, yeah. I’ve only ever had experience with you, after all.” 

Sougo colors a bit, and turns his gaze away. “A-ah, yes. That’s true, isn’t it. A-anyway, I’ll be adding another finger now, so please let me know if you feel any discomfort, okay?”

Ryuu nods in acknowledgement, shivering lightly when Sougo withdraws his hand to add more lube to his fingers. It still throws Ryuu for a loop, sometimes, the vague awareness that Sougo--for all the assumptions one might make based on his soft appearance--has had more sexual experience than he has. They don’t talk about it openly, since Sougo tends to get self-conscious, but it’s clear in the confident way he carries himself once they’re at it. It’s been several months since they first had sex, Sougo nervously but thoroughly guiding him through the proper way to prepare him while he, the skittish virgin, had felt a bit overwhelmed himself. He’d been terrified of doing something wrong and hurting the younger man.

Honestly, it had been a bit embarrassing how quickly he came that time. He’d gotten better at it though! Besides, could anyone blame him when he had looked down and seen Sougo, eyes squeezed tightly and his head thrown back against the pillows to reveal a pale neck littered with the trail of hickeys he’d failed to avoid leaving, chanting his name like a prayer as Ryuu thrust into his tight hea--

“Ryuu. No. Su. Ke. San.” 

His lover’s voice is measured but slightly threatening, each syllable of Ryuu’s name punctuated with a pinch against his inner thigh, the sensation sending jolts of pain and pleasure to his cock. He hadn’t realized how sensitive he was there. 

“S-sorry…” Ryuu can’t help but giggle slightly in self-deprecation. “I was just reminiscing.”

Sougo huffs softly, blowing his bangs a bit askew in the process. Almost immediately, however, his pout changes to a look of concern. “If you’re not enjoying this we can stop, you know? It’s my fault, I was too forceful with my request so you probably didn’t see an opportunity to turn it down gently. I thought that my research had been thorough enough but maybe I should’ve read more? Or maybe I should just stick to being on the receiving end--”

“S-sougo-kun, that’s not what I meant at all!” Ryuu sits up from his lying position, bringing his hands around to gently cup Sougo’s face and leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of his head. “I’m just a bit nervous too, y’know? But I’m also glad you trusted me enough to ask me for this? For me to be your first time--well, sort of. You’re doing great. Sorry for getting distracted, I’ll be sure keep all my focus here in the present from now on. Feel free to scold me if I don’t.”

There’s a flash of hesitance before Sougo shakes his head, as if banishing any second-thoughts. He nods and draws himself up, holding on to Ryuu’s shoulders and bringing their lips together into a soft kiss. He pushes lightly and Ryuu lets his body be guided back down against the bed as Sougo’s tongue presses past the seam of his lips, deepening the kiss and practically dragging the breath out of Ryuu. While their mouths are busy, he feels Sougo’s hands wander, at times squeezing lightly at his pecs or flicking at a nipple. The latter feels more ticklish than turn-on, but he seems to enjoy doing it so Ryuu never really bothered to point that out. It comes as a surprise when Sougo suddenly grabs his ass and squeezes, and Ryuu gasps into Sougo’s mouth. That was new? 

When Sougo’s eyes open once more, there’s a focus that’s almost predatory in nature that wasn’t there earlier. Ryuu watches curiously as Sougo sits up and licks his lips like a satisfied cat.

“Don’t look away.” 

It’s spoken as a command rather than a request, and Ryuu nods mutely in response. He watches as Sougo leisurely slides his hands down his torso, tracing the definition of his abs, then drags his fingernails lightly at his thighs. The touches are light enough to make him shiver, but feel just shy of something that he can’t quite articulate. Sougo pops open the lube bottle with a flick of the wrist and squeezes more onto his fingers, rubbing the liquid between his hands to warm it before flicking his gaze back to Ryuu. He doesn’t break eye contact as he brings one hand around to circle the base of Ryuu’s cock, and only looks away when he tilts his face down to take the head into his mouth. Then, he slides all the way down and Ryuu once again thanks genetics for his lover’s lack of a gag reflex. It takes all of Ryuu’s willpower not to thrust up lest he accidently causes Sougo to choke. He watches, breathe quickening, entranced by the steady up and down motion as Sougo sucks him off, and jumps slightly when he feels a slick finger circling his entrance once more. 

Somehow, the atmosphere is much different from earlier. Was it the pep talk that did this to Sougo?

Any chance of dwelling on the merits of verbal encouragement and building self-confidence are tossed out the window when he feels a finger slide into his hole, followed almost immediately by the addition of another. Sougo returns to the rhythm he’d set before, but the positioning seems almost random as he curls his fingers slightly each time he draws them back. After a few more experimental thrusts, rubbing at a certain angle draws a surprised moan from Ryuu. Sougo briefly pulls away from Ryuu’s cock, and Ryuu barely manages to catch his quietly victorious mutter.

“Found it.”

From then on, Sougo focuses all of his attention to Ryuu’s prostate, adding a third finger and alternating at random between a relentlessly fast pace and one that was almost painfully slow but dragged deep against his inner walls. It was almost too much to bear, combined with the blowjob he was giving to Ryuu’s painfully hard length, which at this point was covered in a sheen of saliva and precome. Ryuu feels his knees draw up instinctively, his toes and fingers curling tightly into the sheets as his hips cant upwards, seeking to be an active participant in the sensation that Sougo’s ministrations are providing. He feels like he’s strung tight, wound like a coil that’s waiting to spring, but it’s still not quite enough. He needs more. More. 

His eyes squeeze shut in response to the overwhelming sensation and he twists his head to lean a cheek against the pillow, moaning in disappointment when Sougo pulls out his fingers.

“S-soug-go-kun. P-please…” he breathes. Ryuu hears a whine in his voice and he doesn’t care to hold it back at this point. There’s a pause and a loss of warmth as Sougo pulls aways altogether. Ryuu feels a jolt of panic until he hears a soft rustling noise, followed by the telling crinkle of foil and encore of lube as it’s being squeezed out. Within seconds Sougo’s body warmth presses against him once more, and he exhales softly when his lover begins to stroke soothingly at his thigh. A moan catches his attention, and he feels his head turning towards the sound like a sunflower seeking the sun.

“Ryuunosuke-sa...a-ah...n. Open your eyes.” 

It takes a bit of effort, but Ryuu is eventually able to acquiesce to Sougo’s command. He blinks several times, and by the time his eyes are able to focus on the sight before him, his mouth is suddenly very, very dry. Sougo kneels between the frame of his legs, his breathing labored. His face is flushed a gorgeous pink, and there are strands of his hair sticking to the sides his face. Beads of sweat are dripping down his chin. He’s bracing one hand against one of Ryuu’s raised knees while the other, well. The other hand is busy stroking himself, spreading around the almost excessive amount of lube he’d poured onto his dick. 

Ryuu hasn’t exactly seen too many cocks in his twenty-something years on this planet, but he’d definitely say Sougo’s is quite pleasant as far as genitalia go. The thought of it soon getting inside him only served to enhance that belief.

“Remember what I told you? You’re not allowed to look away.” 

It’s then that Sougo guides his length closer to Ryuu’s entrance, pressing lightly but not entering. Not just yet. Instead, he slides his hands under Ryuu’s knees, then drawing one leg up and over his shoulder with a soft grunt of effort. He turns to press a kiss to the calf of the raised leg, before turning the full force of his gaze back to Ryuu, heavy and dark. 

Sougo’s voice is dripping with barely pent up lust when he asks, “Are you ready?”

“YEs, please just--aah…” Ryuu groans in satisfaction as Sougo slides into him, bit by bit. He bites his lip, clutching at the pillow for purchase, something to ground him. When he bottoms out, he hears Sougo exhale sharply, his head bowed. They both take a moment to drink in the sensation, the room silent save for the sound of their breaths. 

“H..haaah. So this is how it feels when I’m inside you?” Ryuu asks, barely managing to pant out a complete sentence. 

Rather than answering, Sougo leans a little more against Ryuu’s leg, practically folding him in half, and begins to thrust. One of his hands fumbles blindly, head still tilted down, and when Ryuu brings his own hand to meet it Sougo immediately tangles their fingers together. It’s sticky with fluids but Ryuu can’t bring himself to care. Neither, apparently, does Sougo, as he brings their linked hands to his mouth and kisses Ryuu’s knuckles over and over. The thrusts eventually grow more erratic as Sougo approaches his climax, his pace quickening as he slams into Ryuu’s heat. 

“Ryuunosuke-san. R-ryuu---Ryuu. Ryuuryuuryuuuryuu--”

Hearing Sougo drop any pretense of using honorifics as he unravels is what brings Ryuu to the brink. He brings his free hand down to his dick, softened from neglect, and begins to stroke in earnest, his own chant of his lover’s name creating a mutual echo chamber as the both of them reach their peak. He ends up being the first to reach orgasm, clenching tightly around Sougo as he gasps his name one more time. Sougo is quick to follow, however, and Ryuu feels the warmth of his release as it pulses out. His lover collapses against him, breathing heavily and clearly as sated as he is. As he’s catching his breath, he feels Sougo carefully pull out of him. He watches blearily as the smaller man disposes of the condom and shuffles off the edge of the bed. The light in the bathroom turns on and he hears running water. Eventually it's turned off again and Sougo returns to the bed, a damp towel in hand. When Ryuu sits up to take the towel, his lover shakes his head. 

“Let me take care of you, this time,” he says. 

With that, Ryuu lies back down and closes his eyes as Sougo begins to gently wipe off the residual fluids from their session. He finds himself humming in satisfaction. It’s nice, being taken care of like this.

“Thank you again, Ryuunosuke-san, for listening to my selfish request.”

“It felt amazing, so I wouldn’t mind doing this again in the future. But,” Ryuu opens his eyes, feeling a pout curl at the edge of his mouth. “Sougo-kuun, how many times have we been over this? You should just call me Ryuu! All the time, not just when we’re in bed.”

It’s ironic, how the insatiable beast from mere minutes ago could get so flustered over something so simple. He replies, “I-I couldn’t possibly do that! It’s such a slippery slope. What if one day I accidentally call you something other than Tsunashi-san in public?! The media would--”

Ryuu brings a finger up to Sougo’s lips, effectively halting his ruminations. “I wouldn’t mind, because then everyone would finally know that I’m yours and that you’re mine.”

Sougo sighs softly in response. He shakes his head, but it’s followed by a fond smile. His cleaning task complete, the towel is tossed to the floor among the rest of their clothing as something to worry about in the morning. He pulls up the comforter over them, and burrows into Ryuu’s side. As per their typical routine, Ryuu in turn curls an arm over Sougo, placing one last kiss to his temple.

“I love you, Sougo-kun.”

“Love you, too...Ryuu.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed feel free to yell at me about ryuusou on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/bflat_minor) I guess idk


End file.
